pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 June 2015
01:23 . 01:23 I was so excited that new game mode works and then final step 01:24 Fsr it shows wrong value for score counter 01:24 Gotta somehow fix it when I get home 01:24 alright gtg 01:25 Promo pic comes today if I manage to make it 01:25 lol 01:25 k bai 01:50 kf 01:50 sakf 01:50 skf 01:50 kasf 01:50 aksf 01:50 akf 01:50 akfsa 01:50 kfsa 01:50 fkas 01:50 hai 01:50 Hai 01:50 I played Old School games yesterday 01:51 on Mupen64 01:51 Memories. 01:51 By that, I mean memories that are just so recent (yaoming) 01:51 :O 01:51 lol 02:41 hi 03:09 Citron grew a goatee 03:09 yay 03:09 Hi. 03:09 Does anyone know the song that appears in 03:09 pvzgw2 trailer 03:09 cause 03:09 I've heard it loads 03:10 idk 03:10 Damn 03:10 Research? 03:10 Google. 03:11 Oh and 03:11 Imp is now Titanfall clone 03:11 Ikr 03:12 Titanfall: PvZ Edition 03:12 I mean the z mech thingy falls from the sky just like the actual Titan. 03:12 ya 03:12 But aside from that the game is really good 03:13 Are you serious? 03:13 people don't seem to like the new 3D Crazy Dave and Zomboss though 03:13 The Z-Mech made me want the game more. 03:13 I got surprised with the 3D designs tho 03:15 I like the Captain Deadbeard solid snake barrel ability. 03:15 Captain Deadbeard 03:15 And also plus 03:15 ha 03:15 I thought that was a player name 03:16 the game lets you transfer your old game memory 03:16 to pvz garden warfare 2 03:16 :o 03:17 I feel like making a minecraft map of it now 03:17 I feel like making two maps 03:17 but then again I'm so lazy 03:20 I'm making one now 03:20 Graveyard ops 03:22 I am 03:22 making something 03:22 idk 03:25 I'm making a spawn area for the zombies right now 03:25 Nice. 03:37 ;( 03:37 >:( 03:37 Hullo 03:37 Hoillo 03:39 What's wrong BC? 03:39 Hi btw 03:39 everything 03:39 :( 03:40 how can someone delete there wikia account 03:40 Why would you do that 03:41 ? 03:41 Wow I have 1 follower on Twitter 03:41 Wow, I have no followers on Twitter cause I don't use it 03:42 i had 57 but i deleted my twitch account >:( 03:42 forever 03:42 Twitch 03:42 um 03:43 You had 57 followers on Twitter but you decided to delete your Twitch account and it manages to delete your Twitter account too? 03:43 Nice. 03:43 The power of buttons 03:43 i didnt say twitter -_- 03:43 Followers on Twitch? 03:43 I never heard of such a thing 03:43 but okay 03:43 It's real 03:43 M'kay. 03:43 Hmm 03:46 Welp 03:46 I'll be going now. 03:46 Going to read Fables and play some games. 03:46 K 03:46 bye. 03:46 bye 03:48 no 03:48 >steven bomb 2 starts 03:48 >dies 03:48 >comes back as ghost 03:48 >looks up first new episode 03:48 >new opening sequence 03:48 >my ghost dies 03:48 >episode starts with a song 03:48 >my ghost's ghost dies 03:48 >another song later on 03:48 >my ghost's ghost's ghost dies 03:48 >plot 03:49 >my ghost's ghost's ghost's ghost dies 03:49 !mods 03:50 . 03:48 >my ghost dies 03:48 >episode starts with a song 03:48 >my ghost's ghost dies 03:48 >another song later on 03:48 >my ghost's ghost's ghost dies 03:48 >plot 03:49 >my ghost's ghost's ghost's ghost dies 03:49 !mods 03:50 . 04:07 hai 04:21 k 04:32 >:( 04:53 masterninja321 04:53 thanyou 05:17 hai 05:18 Hai 05:18 I'm trying to find out some more Ryu combos here in ssb4.. 05:18 Where u been 05:18 Hi 05:18 ;( 05:18 anyway 05:19 I've been on my house. :T 05:19 im talking to masterninja -____- 05:19 Oh. 05:20 Just discovered that, at BTD, Round 20 is satanic. 05:20 And idiotic at the same time. 05:20 "Round 20 RBE: 66 (6 Black Bloons)" 05:20 im eaving ;( 05:20 idk 05:20 @BC 05:20 leaving*# 05:20 Why? 05:20 Remember PvZTD? 05:20 Cuz...? 05:20 dont expect to see me in chat alot 05:21 well 05:21 have a nice day guys ;( 05:21 my days are never good 05:20 im eaving ;( 05:20 idk 05:20 @BC 05:20 leaving*# 05:20 Why? 05:20 Remember PvZTD? 05:20 Cuz...? 05:20 dont expect to see me in chat alot 05:21 well 05:21 have a nice day guys ;( 05:21 my days are never good 05:21 Ehh okay 05:22 :T 05:22 Anyways 05:22 Whatddya want to talk about? 05:24 Idk. 05:25 Hmm 05:25 K 05:25 Gonna play Banjo-Tooie then 05:26 @lilgrei NUTS AND BOLTS 05:28 You might hate me for this 05:28 but i actually like Nuts and Bolts 05:31 So PS 05:31 Whattdya doin in life? 05:31 Everything's all good? 05:32 Well 05:32 Everything's doing good for me. 05:32 Tomorrow I'll get a middle-year break 05:32 G4u 05:33 (Which is, by North Hemispherians' case, summer break) 05:33 I won't have any breaks apart from Summer Break (which is in 2 months, UGHhh) until January next year 05:36 I've been thinking in doing some Touhou bosses on GM, though. 05:36 Although I've been busy on GM doing BCoW Shooter 05:39 k 05:39 BCoW Shooter? 05:39 Wat 05:39 What happened to PvB? 05:40 Gave up on PvB 3 multiple revivals. 05:40 I gave up a long time ago, actually. 05:33 (Which is, by North Hemispherians' case, summer break) 05:33 I won't have any breaks apart from Summer Break (which is in 2 months, UGHhh) until January next year 05:36 I've been thinking in doing some Touhou bosses on GM, though. 05:36 Although I've been busy on GM doing BCoW Shooter 05:39 k 05:39 BCoW Shooter? 05:39 Wat 05:39 What happened to PvB? 05:40 Gave up on PvB 3 multiple revivals. 05:40 I gave up a long time ago, actually. 05:42 :O 2015 06 16